You're perfect just the way you are
by marcelinemyqueen
Summary: The story of how Amethysts original formation went wrong.


At first she was nothing. She was a pawn in the mere idea of a powerful army, envisioned by the diamond authority.

It was in the middle of the rebellion and the need for soldiers was greatly increasing. Gems had been planted in the earth haphazardly, and were expected to grow swiftly and efficiently. One of earth's canyons had been carefully selected as the ideal spot to grow hundreds of unstoppable gem soldiers. The resources in the area were once bountiful, but with each passing day the landscape grew more dry and barren.

The gem in question was part of an elite amethyst army. She was one of the last gems to be planted, and had to work hard to catch up to the progress of her fellow amethysts. The knowledge that the gem possesses upon formation is only the knowledge that the diamonds had programmed in. They were told that homeworld is a powerful force to be reckoned with, and that unwavering loyalty to homeworld was required. While a gem's physical body is forming, it's consciousness rests inside it's gemstone, much like the process of reformation. The gemstone provides a setting, much like the rooms in the temple.

Amethyst began her existence in the dark. She 'woke up' to find that her gemstone had yet to provide her with her room. She closed her eyes and imagined a room that would be comfortable to live in for a month or two. When she opened her eyes, she was met with a very open purple and blue room. Piles of junk were piled up in huge towers and there was water everywhere. A diamond authority seal was printed on the floor.

"Awww yeah!", Amethyst squealed as she jumped into the nearest pool of water. "Can I control this thing with my mind?" She focused her attention on a blank spot on the floor and, like magic, a plethora of weapons appeared on the floor.  
"Cool!" She ran over to the weapons, and picked up a bow. "Now I can get really good at fighting and we can crush the rebellion. Right my ladies?" She called out to the other amethysts buried near her, but heard no reply. She let out a giggle. "Oh right, they can't hear me through all this stone." She examined the bow, it was black and had amethysts encrusted in the dark oak it was made of. The accompanying sheath of arrows was made of the same dark oak; the arrows were thin with deadly sharp amethysts at the point. Amethyst created a target for her bow and arrow, and fired a very sub par shot. The arrow shot through the air, landing in a nearby pile of debris. "Okay maybe a bow isn't my gem weapon"

She rummaged through the pile of weapons once more, this time pulling out a axe. She tried cutting it through the air, and throwing it at the target, but to no avail. Amethyst continued to try this for a while until at the bottom of the pile she noticed a black whip. It was beautiful, three black strings of leather with tiny amethysts at the end. She held it in her hand, it felt right. She cracked the whip, and purple electricity flowed through it. "Woah". She cracked it again, this time using it to latch onto a tower of junk. She swung on the whip and did a backflip into the water. "This is amazing!" she yelled, her voice echoing off the walls of the room.

A few weeks went by, and Amethyst was really growing. Her room got bigger with every day, and the form she had taken in her mind continued to grow. She was getting incredibly skilled with her whip, and felt certain that one day, she would be an extremely valuable asset to the diamond army. She even had learned to manifest her whip out of her gem, and could pull it out at will.

She decided that a break was needed, as she had been training every day since her arrival in this place. "I'm gonna make the biggest diving board ever" she mumbled to herself as she moved pieces of junk on top of the tallest tower. She manifested a deep pool beneath her, and summoned her whip. "Okay, I'm gonna latch onto that hook over there, swing around, and land in the pool". She cracked her whip a few times to prepare herself, and then swung it so it wrapped tightly around the hook. She jumped off the tower and used her whip to swing around the hook. "This is so much fun!" she laughed as she swung. But with all her laughing and whooping, she didn't notice that her grip on her whip was slipping. The force of gravity was too strong, and Amethyst quickly found herself in an uncontrolled free fall. Normally she would have been fine, she would have hit the ground and maybe gotten a cut or two. But Amethyst landed on her gem, scratching it.

A scratch on a gem is different than a crack. A crack is physically dangerous to the gem; the crack can threaten its existence. A scratch, while it isn't fatal, can seriously damage a gem's ability to grow and develop.

Amethyst didn't notice the scratch on her for a few days. She continued life as normal, practicing her training and messing around in the pools of water. She finally noticed the scratch about two weeks after the incident.

"Emersion day is finally here, I'm so excited". It was about mid-day, and she had already heard grumbling in the rocks above her. The other amethysts were ready to emerge too. Amethyst had decided to use the pool once more, since this was going to be the last day she was still in her gem. She looked in the clear water of the pool, and that's when she noticed a small mark on her gem. "What the hell?" She bent down closer to the water, and saw the scratch on the purple face of her Amethyst. "Oh no… oh no oh no oh no". She heard laughter and voices outside.

"Yo C-15:6, you're looking good!" a voiced bellowed.

"Guys my weapon is a giant sword" another cried.

Amethyst knew that she should have already emerged by now, when she heard banging on the stone near her. "C-20:55, we're waiting on you".

Amethyst cried out "Guys I have a scratch, you gotta help me"

"C-20:55? You in there?"

"Yes, I'm here, please don't leave without me!" Tears began to form in her eyes as she realized that without a physical form, no one could hear her.

"Eh, she must be defected. Who wants a defected gem in the diamond army?" All the amethysts laughed at the thought of it.

"I'm not defected, I just need more time! Please don't leave." She rubbed at the scratch in her gem, wishing it would go away, but it was persistent.

"Is everyone ready? Alright let's head due east, I think that's where the Crystal Gems have set up camp." The amethysts cheered as they all left the kindergarten.

Amethyst sat in a corner, and hugged her knees. "They left me, they all left me." Tears flowed down her face as her new destiny became clear. She would either be trapped in this cold rock for the rest of eternity, or the scratch on her gem would worsen, becoming a crack that would kill her. Amethyst lay down and hugged her knees tighter. She closed her eyes and willed it all to go away. Thoughts of self-hatred began to occupy her brain, "They didn't even need me. They'll be fine without me." Her crying grew heavier. "I'm worthless".

Hundreds of years went by, but Amethyst didn't notice. She barely moved anymore and the room grew smaller until it resembled a dark broom closet. She resented the other amethysts for leaving her behind, but she resented herself even more because she believed that she deserved to be left behind. One day while amethyst was taking one of her many naps, her gem started to glow. The room disappeared in a flash of purple, and Amethyst opened her eyes to find herself in a small cave within a cliffside. She crawled out to see a grey foggy canyon that had been deserted for many years. The gem injectors were rusting, and there appeared to be no other gems there. "I'm too late". She whispered to herself. She crawled back in her hole, and tried to think what to do. She looked at herself and noticed that she was incredibly small. Her arms, her legs, her fingers were all very stumpy. She was wearing a diamond authority uniform, but she quickly changed her appearance to something else. The diamond army had abandoned her, and she didn't want a constant reminder of that. She changed into black pants and a purple shirt.

Amethyst sat in her cave for a while, and was thinking about shattering her gem. She was a defected quartz soldier, a gem without a purpose, and from what she knew, she was the only gem left on this miserable planet. That's when she heard voices echo off the walls of the canyon.

"I just don't understand why we have to come back here!" one voice questioned.

"Pearl, don't ask so many questions, Rose knows what she's doing" a deeper voice responded.

"This should be a quick trip, I need to make sure all of the injectors are fully broken. Then we can head back to Beach City". Their footsteps were getting closer. Amethyst peeked her head out of the hole, and let out a small cry when she saw that they were gems.

"What was that?" Pearl looked around cautiously. Garnet pointed to Amethysts hole.

"It came from there". Rose walked over to the hole, bent down and looked inside.

"Hello there" she said. Amethyst was frozen in fear. "What's your name?"

"I'm C-20:55".

Rose giggled. "No silly, what's your real name." She held out her hand and gestured for Amethyst to come out of her hole.

Amethyst hesitated, but slowly started to move. She stepped out of the hole and saw Rose, a massive pink woman. "I'm… my name is Amethyst."

Rose smiled. "Well Amethyst, would you like to come with us?"

She was shocked at the woman's question. "I'm not too small?" Amethyst took a step back towards her hole. Rose noticed her anxiety and held out her hand towards the gem.

"You're perfect, just the way you are".


End file.
